


You've been such a jerk, since you left last week

by EverythingisEvil



Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Exes, M/M, Moving On, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: "You're careful with your words, but I'm pulling teethYou said this wouldn't hurt, give me cavities andAll of your apologies are only empty calories"
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Kudos: 9





	You've been such a jerk, since you left last week

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Summary are from Beach Bunny's song Painkiller

The dripping of the shower water echoed through the hotel room. Shoulders hunched and head in hands, the perfect sculpture of heartbreak. With a huff the figure let himself fall back onto the crisp blankets underneath him.

Kenny didn’t know how to tell him, how to explain it all to him. All he did know is that he would have to do it now. Kenny sat up and grabbed his phone, tapping his contact profile. Fingers shaking as he held the phone up to his ear. It was picked up on the third ring. The moment he could Kenny started.  
  
“Ibu I can explain...” Kenny’s tone wavered as he spoke.  
  
“Shut up, shut up.” Kota's sharp voice was laced with rage.  
There was a brief pause before Kota continued.  
“Kenny Omega you are really digging yourself into an early grave here. Making me, and the company that MADE you who you are today look like selfish bastards. You've changed, Bullet Club changed you and no matter how hard you try to rid yourself of that stench. Bullet Club stupidity will lay in you forever.”

Kenny quietly replied after a moment.  
“I didn’t say anything bad about you, I’m proud of you and everything that has happened since I’ve left. It’s just it seemed the moment I left your success skyrocketed. I thought maybe it was because I had left.”  
  


Kota seemed to lean away from the phone to say something to someone. Kenny couldn’t make out what was said but he recognised the voice being Tanahashi. Kenny went to force himself back into the conversation when Kota replied firmly.  
“I have moved on, I haven’t dwelled on the past nearly as much as you have. Kenny Omega I have a request for you, do not call me ever again. I have moved on and you should too.”  
  


With a sense of finality, Kota hung up on Kenny. The Cleaner sat there, staring blankly at the phone screen before him. He turned off the device and sat it down gently, letting his sorrow consume him whole. 


End file.
